


Thunder only happens when it's raining

by Mariposa_Moon



Series: Song Based Fics [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Gen, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Mon-El is less of an ass, Sad, Short One Shot, Songfic, What-If, and actually helps, lena luthor bashing (only a bit though), lena luthor is bad, mon-el is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9827480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariposa_Moon/pseuds/Mariposa_Moon
Summary: My take on what will happen if the writers decide to go with the whole "Oh it turns out Lena was evil all along" arc. Inspired by that scene at the end of 2x12 on which Lena looks about ready to become a villain. Basically Kara has a lot of feelings and issues with trusting people she shouldn't.





	

Mon-el knocks on the door, just like he’s been taught to. There wasn’t really a Daxamitian equivalent for this, so it was still just a tiny bit weird to have to knock. Usually, the doors just signaled the presence of a visitant.

Still, he waits for Kara’s voice to fill the air and tell him to come in.

The only problem, though, is that the voice never comes.

He heightens his hearing, and he clearly localizes her breathing, as ragged and rapid as it happened to be. Using his X-ray vision, he localizes her slumped on her couch, her body shaking. And so, with so many signals that something was wrong, he doesn’t think twice about opening the door (which was unlocked, another signal of just how bad things were).

When he enters, he scans the perimeter, but there’s nothing out of the ordinary except for Kara and _is that alcohol? Has she been drinking?_

“Maybe…” Mon-el swallows, blatantly nervous and worried. _Why is she like this?_ “Maybe you should stop, Kara. I’ll get you some soda or water.”

The girl in question isn’t even startled to hear his voice, and instead of answering takes a deep breath. Her hair is disheveled, he notices. And her eyes are red and puffy and it looked like her eyes could turn into a crying river at any given moment. The fact that her glasses are practically thrown on the floor beside her couch instead of carefully placed on her face only managed to unnerve him even more, because he’s never seen Kara without her glasses unless she was wearing her superhero outfit

To sum it up, she looks like a mess, and yet still beautiful. But most of all?

She looks broken.

“What happened?”

Kara smirks. Not in a happy, innocent way like Mon-El is used to see, but rather in a dark, disappointed way. Pessimistic, almost. Like she’s given up on something.

_This must be bad._

“What everyone told me.” She raises her head, twirls the glass with alcohol in her hand, debating on drinking it. “What James warned me about.”

With that, she takes a deep gulp. Mon-El silently regrets showing her the types of alcohol that could get aliens like them in a drunk state, but he guesses that if she’s doing this she must need it.

“With, uh, Lena?” He ventures. She stays silent, but her fingers are scrapping against the table now. “I’m guessing that’s a yes.”

Kara glares at him, but it doesn’t exactly work because her look of ‘I’m going to break every single one of your bones’ is mixed with an ‘I’m about to break down’  one. It’s sort of incredible how she manages to give look so crushed yet ready to cut his head off at the same time.

“Come on, I’ll call Alex.” He takes out his phone because really, he’s no hero. How will he manage to help her if most of the time she can’t even help herself?

Kara stirs up at that, shoots her hand out and grabs his phone, almost crushing it and his hand in the process. Her eyes are showing more emotion than disappointment and bitterness for the first time that night: They’re pleading.

“Please don’t.” She takes a deep breath, and her hold on his phone, his hand, lessens considerably. It still hurts like hell, but he only winces slightly at that. He doesn’t want her to apologize for something she did on accident, especially when she’s considerably drunk and it’s harder to control her strength. “Just don’t.”

He puts his phone back in his pocket then. “Did she do something?”

“No.” The answer comes quick, because in what universe would Ale hurt Kara in any way? “But she’ll- She’ll have this look on her eyes. This look of hurt, the one that says “I couldn’t protect you”, that says “I tried, and I failed”. But I can’t deal with that right now. It’s not her fault that I didn’t listen to her.”

Mon-El furrows his eyebrows. He really wants to know just exactly what Lena did to have Kara like this. It does take a lot to disappoint her, he knows, because he’s been close to that point many times. To break Kara’s trust she must deem you hopeless. And what exactly did Lena do to get on that list? Not even Livewire did.

He doesn’t ask, though. Something tells him that the least she wants to do right now is having him asking _that_ question in particular.

“And James,” She sighs, her hands covering her face. “He’ll be so _disappointed_. He’ll look at me like he wants to say that he told me so, but he won’t because he knows it’ll just make things worse.”

“And even Winn, who will want to console me. And Maggie will want to have her arrested on the spot and _why didn’t you let me do that in the first place, she’s a criminal, Kara_.” She sinks deeper into her couch. “I don’t even want to think what J’onn will look like when he finds out.”

 _So they don’t know._ He realizes.

“It’s not their fault that I chose to believe in her.” She spits out the words like they’re venom. And they probably are to her.

But her eyes are swelling up with tears now, and one falls, and the others follow and _oh no oh god she’s crying._

And he’s panicking because he’s never seen her quite like this before, so he offers what he has, a shoulder and two arms, and lets her take it.

She’s squeezing him harder than she normally would, and her sobs are angry, but she’s okay. Or at least, she’s going to be.

_She doesn’t want to hate her._

“It’s my fault. I should have heard all of them. And know Lena is part of Cadmus and she’s doing her mother’s work, and I just-” She’s breathing too hard, so he tries to run a thumb over her shoulder to calm her down. It sort of works, just enough for her to continue speaking. “I thought she was different.”

“You’re not to blame.” He whispers back when she goes back to crying and mumbling incoherent things into his shoulder like _I messed up_ and _I’m sorry._ He’s had enough of this. “It’s what you do, Kara. You care about people and you believe in them and you keep digging even when everyone else tells you not to.” He wants to help her, to drown her crying with his words so she stopped being sad. “It’s what you did for me. And I will always be grateful for that. Just because Lena didn’t doesn’t mean that you should stop being this way, or that what she chose to do was your fault. It is what makes you a hero, after all…”

He keeps whispering to her until she’s no longer crying or sobbing and her breathing evens out, but it turns out that she actually just fell asleep on his shoulder. Then, he stands up, careful to not wake her up, and gets a blanket to place over her, but he doesn’t kiss her forehead like he would have otherwise done. She had enough to deal with, as it was.

She needs someone to be beside her, not drown her. So he’ll try to ignore his feelings, and just be there for her. Just like she was for him.

_And fuck Lena. She doesn’t deserve her either way._

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I don't ship Karamel. Supercorp all the way!  
> Also Me: *does this shit*
> 
> ALRIGHT WAIT BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING, this is just a hypothetical idea I had while listening to music, m'kay? I don't think it will go down like this (And if it doesn't I swear to god CW/Supergirl writers...)  
> I loved just how gay that episode was tbh. It made my day, but that last scene fucked me up man. I don't want the writers to turn my precious child (aka Lena) into a villain.  
> Now, I hate to admit it, but this Mon-El is a bit ooc. This is how I wish he was, you know, supportive of Kara and shit, so they could be besties. Instead, we got regular Mon-El who cares about himself and is now maybe starting to care about Kara.  
> I ain't saying he's a bad character, but I would definitely like him more if he cared more.


End file.
